Breathe In and Breathe Out
by alltimefagg0t
Summary: 'I was told that things happen when you least expect it, maybe they're right Peter. You should listen to them'
1. Chapter One

''_Peter will you bog off_?'' a young girl huffed from her bed, thumping her book down on the mattress with an almighty thud. _''I mean it this time!''_ She called down the hallway.  
There were six people in the Pevensie household built for four. Helen Pevensie was the mother of the house with four children of her own to look after. Peter was the eldest at 16, his hair was a sandy blonde and shared a slight resemblance to his younger sister, Lucy.  
Then there was Susan, the young determined teenager who had an opinion on everything and liked to make herself heard, but preferred her own company to anybody else, much like Edmund who shared the same looks as his sister - black hair and green eyes.  
The siblings couldn't look any different, but so similar at the same time.  
In all of this mess, there was another 16 year old. A girl. Her name was Bonnie, and though she wasn't of blood relation, Helen cared for her as if she were her own.  
Bonnie's mum had died when she fell ill a couple of years ago and like the Pevensies, her father went away to war and hadn't been heard of since.  
Though she tried not to show it, everybody could tell that it had hurt her more than she let on.

She was quite a pretty young thing. Her skin was as pale as ice but contrasted nicely with her sea-blue eyes and pale blonde hair that had fell across her shoulders in slight waves.  
But of course to some people she would just look plain; no real beauty. To the Pevensies, she was Bonnie - the shy and introverted young girl that they had grown to love.

Of course, they didn't all get along - being the oldest, Peter and Bonnie quite often had their arguments and didn't speak to each other for days and fought for longer than they were friends in the first place.  
Though she was quite close with Susan and Lucy, them being girls, she shared a special bond with Edmund, the second youngest. Mostly because she felt like they were very similar in many ways, and she felt like she could relate to him. She was the only person he really opened up to.

* * *

''Bonnie, Lucy is sleeping will you try and be quiet?'' Helen huffed from the bottom of the stairs, making the young girl cringe slightly and whisper a response. _''Sorry Ma!''  
_Bonnie sighed and pulled her dressing gown around her body tighter, feeling the cold a little more as it blew in through the opened window.  
Though she had not been in bed for more than five minutes, she was startled awake by a loud siren.  
She groaned and rolled her eyes, putting on her shoes as quickly as she could - whilst at the same time grabbing a flash light and a couple of books from her side table and rushing into the hallway.  
'_'Bonnie!_'' She turned around to see a frantic Peter. ''Check on mum, make sure she's okay. I'll get Ed and the girls just go!'' she was ushered down the stairs. Following orders she ran to Helen in the Kitchen and grabbed everything that was necessary.  
She fumbled with the door keys, hands shaking widely.  
Just as she flung the door open she managed to make a run for the shelter at the end of the garden with Helen, Susan, Lucy and Peter in tow.  
Peter noticed that there was one missing and groaned to himself. ''Go, Ill get him!''

The girls were huddled in the bottom of the garden, Helen and Lucy crying whilst Susan and Bonnie tried to console them, glancing out of the door to check for their two siblings.  
Just as Peter and Edmund were about to leave the house, a bomb had fallen a couple of miles away, the radiation blowing out all the windows on the right side causing Bonnie to flinch and Helen to cry a little more.  
A few moments passed and Edmund was shoved into the Air-Raid Shelter by an angry, grief-stricken older brother. _''Why can't you just think of anybody but yourself? You're so selfish, you could've got us killed-!''_  
''Peter, stop it'' his mother cut in, glaring. He slammed the door shut and sat down next to a very quiet Bonnie that was trying to console Lucy.  
He glanced at her and put his arm around her shoulders, feeling her lean into him.

**_Things were about to get very different for the five children of Finchley - London, England._**


	2. Chapter Two

''Please don't cry honey, its only for a little while'' Helen Pevensie whispered to her youngest daughter as she cried at the bustling train station.  
Peter pulled Lucy away from her mother and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her into a tight hug as Helen motioned for Susan and Edmund to come over and give her a hug, and they did so.  
Susan was crying but Edmund however was trying to get away from his mother, not really looking at her once.  
Bonnie sighed at this, he took his mother for granted. Once the Pevensies had their moment with their mother, Bonnie walked over - arms out.  
Helen smiled softly and returned the gesture, but whispered in her ear as she did so. ''_Please look after Peter darling. I know you don't get along but he needs somebody right now''  
_Bonnie nodded and smiled as she pulled away. ''I'll do my best Mama P, I promise''  
''Thank you, love'' Bonnie grinned and took Lucy by the other hand, as the other was occupied by her brother.  
''Now, get along. All of you or you'll miss your train! Go on!'' Mrs Pevensie laughed as the children stumbled through the extremely busy train station, full to the brim of children, women, and grandparents crying and waving.

* * *

As Bonnie sat down on an empty seat in the compartments, she felt herself flashback slightly.

''_Children I need to talk to you all'' Mrs Pevensie called from the living room.  
__It was the night after the raid and all five of them were tired from not many hours of sleep, they all looked at each other in confusion and followed each other down the stairs, sitting opposite Mrs Pevensie on the couches.  
_''_I've decided that I should send you away, to keep you safe'' Bonnies eyes grew wide.  
_''_What?'' Peter murmured, obviously shocked.  
_''_I'm not doing this to hurt you darlings, I want you all to be safe okay? Please understand this''  
__Lucy was on the verge of crying, as well as Susan and Bonnie. The boys sat there quietly.  
_''_When will we be leaving?'' Bonnie said quietly, looking up.  
_''_Tomorrow''_

She was shocked to say the least, because she wasn't expecting to be sent away so soon after moving in with them.  
Of course she had known the Pevensies most of her life, as their mothers were close friends.  
But once her mother died, Helen took it as her responsibility to bring her up as if she were her own. And that's what she did. And she did it with pride.  
They had been on the train a while now, nobody really said anything.  
Lucy had calmed down however and was quietly sitting in the corner sucking on a sweet and reading a book.  
As two children had got off at the second to last platform, Bonnie couldn't help but realize the way they had been treated, as if they were vermin. This made her anxious.  
_What if the people we're with are like that? _she worried to herself._  
_She shook the thought out of her head and sat in silence for another half an hour.  
They emptied their suitcases off the shelves and made their way off the train only to land on a abandoned-like platform that looked as if it were in the middle of nowhere. There was nobody but them.  
Bonnie huffed and walked over to the steps, lowering herself so she could sit on the wall with her legs hanging over the platform onto a dirty path. The others followed suit, standing beside her.  
They had been there for a good while now and nobody had seemed to come for them. Susan sighed to herself. ''The professor knew we were coming'' she stated.  
Edmund turned his label upside down. ''Maybe we were incorrectly labelled?''  
''Why would they mislabel five people?'' Bonnie raised an eyebrow earning a grunt from the young boy.  
Peter shook his head at the lot of them, craning his neck to see if anything was coming.  
This time however, there was. A car made its way up the dirt track - but as Bonnie lifted herself off of the wall and grabbed her suitcase, it drove off whilst beeping at them on the way.  
_''Really?''_ she said to nobody in particular, throwing her hands up as it drove past.  
Soon after a horse and cart pulled up in front of them, led by a middle-aged woman. She looked them up and down.  
''Mrs Macready?'' Peter said unsteadily, not sure if it was the right person. She nodded curtly.  
''I'm afraid so. Is this it? Haven't you brought anything else?'' Everyone shook their head no.  
''Well no, mam. Just us.'' Bonnie said smartly, earning herself a glare from nearly everyone.  
''Get in the back'' she muttered.

* * *

As the Pevensies were being walked around a mansion like house, they were listed off instructions from the angry housekeeper.  
''There will be _no_ shouting! Or running!'' she spoke loudly, turning around to face them. She began to walk up a staircase, motioning for them to follow her. As they did so Susan was in awe at the decor and not being able to help herself, she reached out to touch a sculpture standing on the side but was cut off by a loud shrill.  
''And there will be absolutely _no touching of the historical artifacts!'_ She pulled her hand back immediately, earning a small laugh from the other children.  
''There will also be no disturbing of the professor, he isn't used to guests in his home''  
Bonnie scoffed and gently pushed Lucy's back up a stair so she didn't drag behind.

* * *

The atmosphere in the girls bedroom was low and unexciting.  
The boys were spaced out in various places of the room, Bonnie was sat beside Peter whilst Susan was tightly tucking Lucy into bed.  
Peter turned on the radio so they didn't have to sit in silence. ''-_Extreme damage from the raids last night in London, more than 300 people were killed or seriously injured''  
_Bonnie huffed. ''Peter will you turn it off, can't you see your upsetting your sister?'' Peter gave her a glare.  
''The sheets feel scratchy'' Lucy mumbled, playing with the hem. Susan gave her a sympathetic look and smoothed out her little sisters hair.  
''Don't worry, Lu. We'll be home soon - just you watch'' Edmund snorted. ''If homes still there''  
Peter spun around in his chair. ''**_Ed!_**_''  
__'He has a point''_ Bonnie muttered under her breath. Susan rolled her eyes. ''Isn't it time you were in bed too, eh?''  
''Yes _mum''_ he scoffed whilst walking out of the room, slamming the door as he went.  
Peter turned towards his little sister and put his hand on top of hers.  
''Its okay Lu, we'll have great fun here. We can do anything we like can't we? This place is huge! Tomorrow is going to be great okay? We promise!''  
And with that the other four children each made their way to bed, thoughts looming in every single dream.


End file.
